Yttrium-90 (90Y) is an isotope with increasing significance in medical applications. For example, it is currently approved by the United States Federal Drug Administration (FDA) for treatment of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. Furthermore, additional uses of 90Y for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes are currently being actively researched. Existing sources and generator systems of the medical isotope are commonly remotely located relative to patient care facilities and are often manual in nature, requiring a human operator. Since the half-life of 90Y is relatively short (approximately 64 hours), the remotely-generated radioisotope must be rushed from the place of generation to the place where it will be administered to the patient, which can be burdensome and/or expensive for the medical facilities and the patients. The remote location has typically been necessary to accommodate the requirements associated with the generation and/or storage of the radioactive materials. Accordingly, a need exists for a generator system that can be deployed to patient care facilities for regional, local, or on-site and on-demand production of adequately pure 90Y.